This invention in general relates to the solution of problems by deductive reasoning and more particularly to a game which presents various problems, in chart form, to be solved by deductive reasoning.
Many games which use a playing board are known in the art. Some of these games, in addition to having amusement value, serve an educational purpose. For example, the well known game "Trivial Pursuit" in addition to being entertaining, tests, and possibly increases players' knowledge of various facts. Manufacturers of games are constantly looking for new games to entertain and educate.
The major purpose of this invention is to provide a game which is entertaining and, further, which helps to develop the players' powers of deductive reasoning.